


Loki Laufeyson: Mischievous Fate

by Ha_li16



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_li16/pseuds/Ha_li16
Summary: Emma Ride is an enhanced person, and she uses her special peculiarities to become an agent of SHIELD, where she meets a very special Asgardian.





	Loki Laufeyson: Mischievous Fate

I have to be honest, today's been kinda rough. I was supposed to come into work early, something about interrogating a criminal I think, so it makes sense that my alarm clock decided to not go off this morning.

As I frantically ran around my apartment trying to find my shoes, I noticed the smell of smoke in the air.

"Ah crap..." I muttered.

I dove over to the stove, seeing that I forgot to turn the heat to low and that I've just burnt my omelette.

"That's fine,” I mumbled while glaring at my ruined breakfast, "I wasn't very hungry anyway..." 

After I cleaned up that disaster and found my keys, I hurried out the door and headed over to my blue bicycle, where it was locked up safely to the apartment bike rack. 

Only it wasn't. Meaning someone stole my bike. Again.

"Not a problem,” I muttered, trying to keep my cool. I decided to jog over to SHIELD headquarters, trying to keep my anxiety levels down as I thought about that intimidating eye patch guy, likely to scold me for being late.

‘I'm really glad that I decided to wear my adidas today’, I thought while running through the traffic of people and cars. It was a bit annoying though, having to run in jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

As I dodged other bike riders and people bustling about, my thoughts wandered back to when I applied to become a SHEILD agent.

Nick Fury and I were having an argument about the required uniforms. I had argued that in an emergency situation, it would be easier for me to fight in casual attire, rather than in one of those ridiculously tight spy suits. He argued that it should be the opposite, and that I would have to wear it anyways. After many pleases and puppy dog eyes, he finally caved and said that he didn't care anymore what I wore, as long as I was always ready to kick bad guy butt.

I grinned at the memory as I made my way to the front doors of SHIELD headquarters, the main base of operations recently moved to New York.

My breath was coming in quick little pants, so I quickly took a deep breath to steady my breathing and brushed my short, dark brown curls behind my ears. My hair length went just below my ears, which made it bearable during runs, but also very unruly.

I swore that my hair had a mind of it's own. 

I took another calming breath before I pushed open the front doors and strode in, trying to maintain some dignity after this particularly hectic morning.

As soon as I walked in, I knew I was in trouble. Agent Hill was standing by the doorway, crossing her arms and making a disappointed face at me. I gulped quietly.

I made myself face her intimidating brown eyes. 

"Sorry Hill,” I began, “but if we're being fair here, I'm just late to being early, meaning I'm still technically on time and shouldn't be in any trouble...” I trailed off after seeing her dangerous expression.

"Yeah okay, sorry, never mind,” I apologized, "Where's the interrogation happening?" 

She was still glaring at me, but with a sigh she finally spoke. "This way,” she declared as she started marching away.

After a couple minutes of walking in uncomfortable silence, I cleared my throat.

"So, who am I interrogating again?" I ask politely. Agent Hill looked over at me in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Who do you think you're interrogating?" she questioned angrily.

I was about to sass mouth her and say something I probably shouldn't, but I just ended up shrugging my shoulders at her.

She sighed in exasperation and handed me a yellow manila folder.

"What's this?" I asked as I started to open the folder.

"It's the file of the man you're questioning,” Hill responded. "Maybe you should look over what you were supposed to already know so you don't look like an idiot in front of Fury,” she concluded with an icy expression.

I pursed my lips at her comment and looked over the file I was handed.

There was a picture of a man with long jet black hair, bright green blue eyes, and a cruel smile.

‘Oh wow, he's actually kinda cute’, I thought, ‘I wonder what he did that caused him to end up in here...’

I looked over the next pages, which listed various questions that I assumed I was supposed to ask him. I was about to start reading them, but just then Hill stopped me in front of a large steel door. The interrogation room.

Hill pointed at the door, "They're in there.”

And with that simple statement, she marched off in the opposite direction.

I frowned a little, ‘I don’t think she likes me very much’, I contemplated. Then I shook the thought from my head and faced the room.

I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in,” I heard a harsh voice say a moment later.

I took a deep breath and walked in cautiously, my dark green eyes immediately catching the one eyed glare from the man himself.

"What exactly did you think I meant when I said to 'come in early' ?” Fury immediately questioned me with a hand on his hip.

I closed my hands into fists to keep them from shaking in fear.

“To be fair sir,” I began, "my apartment room almost caught on fire today. Also my alarm clock broke. And my bike was stolen, so I had to run here. Also I burnt my omelette, and I'm still kinda upset about that. So the fact that I still made it here by 8:00 is pretty awesome..." I trailed off on that sentence, noting his obvious glare and clenched jaw.

I heard a slight snicker from the corner of the room. I glanced over towards the noise, and felt my heart clench. It was the man I saw in the photo. 

Oh my lord this prisoner was cute. Too bad he was probably a terrible person, I mean, you have to be pretty terrible to get locked up in here.

I cleared my throat and looked back at Fury. 

"I'm sorry sir, I will conduct the interrogation promptly,” I said with the best authoritative voice I could muster.

Eyepatch man narrowed his one eye skeptically at me, but just nodded his head and opened the door to leave.

"Oh, and one other thing,” Fury directed towards the blue green-eyed prisoner. "I wouldn't try anything, I have eyes and ears everywhere. Also, she can kick your ass,” he pointed out.

After he closed the door behind him, I looked over at this mystery prisoner.

I studied him, taking in his pronounced cheek bones, long black hair, thin smirking lips, and finally, his mesmerizing bright eyes. My heart began to flutter when I noticed him studying me in the same way.

Focus Emma, I scolded myself mentally.

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to look serious and scary like Agent Hill, and cleared my throat before taking my seat across from him.

‘Okay, time to put on my big girl voice’, I pep-talked myself mentally. Just at that moment, the man let out an amused laugh.

"Your ‘big girl’ voice?" he questioned lightly.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open in surprise. Great. Of course he read minds. That specific fact was probably written down in the folder that I hadn’t yet had a chance to read.

I quickly masked my uneasiness with annoyance. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Would you mind staying out of my head?" I muttered.

He grinned fully at me. "Of course, I meant no disrespect.”

I took a calming breath, then opened up the yellow Manila folder. I took out a notepad and pencil.

"Can I start by asking your name?" I began in a strained voice.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How can you not know my name, I invaded your planet with an alien race for crying out loud!"

I raised my eyebrows at him expectantly, still waiting for his name.

He sighed, "My name is Loki, son of Asguard, you incompetent mortal."

I smiled at how easily he got annoyed. It was kind of cute, to be honest. But I pushed that thought from my mind before Loki picked up on it.

"Hi Loki, nice to meet you. So, when did this whole invasion thing happen?" I questioned with genuine curiosity.

A puzzled look crossed his expression. "You're serious,” he stated incredulously.

I beckoned for him to continue.

"Just two days ago!" he shouted, clearly annoyed now. 

I snapped my fingers in realization.

"That’s why I've never heard of you! I was out of town last week,” I explained with a grin.

What I was doing out of town though, was an entirely different story. One that SHIELD could never know about. 

Loki cocked his head to the side, most likely listening to my thoughts again.

I mentally hit myself.

"You're lying,” he stated.

I shrugged my shoulders, knowing that lying to him would be pointless.

Then I remembered why I was here.

"Oh right,” I said while pulling out a piece of paper from the folder, "I'm supposed to ask you these questions I’ve been given.” 

He still looked curious about my lie, but smiled politely, and beckoned me to begin with a wave of his chained wrists.

"First question, why did you attack New York, of all places?”

I did a double take at the question with wide eyes.

“Wait...you attacked New York?" I asked in bewilderment. “Oh, so that’s why the place looks trashed! I thought there was an earthquake or something!” I realized with a short laugh.

Loki sighed, exasperated. "It seems that I'll have to do more than that to gain your attention. What, did you not have a television with the news on it when you went out of town?” he complained.

I hesitated, then said, “No. Now will you please answer the question?”

Loki just kept studying me with his eyes narrowed, likely trying to pick apart my brain for any more information on where I had been last week.

I huffed in aggravation.

"Alright, I'm just about to write stubborn asshole on this file report and let someone else deal with you,” I threatened, beginning to stand up from my chair. 

Loki smiled apologetically.

"Please, forgive me,” he replied teasingly. "Do continue your interrogation,” he said with a sarcastic wave of his bound hands.

I sighed heavily, but moved to sit back down. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
